There are many different types of hitches utilized to connect a towing vehicle with a towed vehicle. These hitches attach towed vehicles with towing vehicles in a variety of ways. Some of the most common types of hitches include gooseneck, fifth wheel, and rear mount. Gooseneck hitches often allow towed vehicles to be connected to towing vehicles by way of a ball hitch secured to the towing vehicle and a ball socket coupling mechanism on the towed vehicle. The ball socket coupling mechanism may be mounted over the ball. This configuration allows the towed vehicle to pivot behind the towing vehicle.
The ball hitch of some hitches, such as a gooseneck, for example, is commonly mounted in the load bed of the towing vehicle near the longitudinal centerline of the load bed. Gooseneck hitches are often attached to the frame of the towing vehicle under the load bed or attached on the load bed of the towing vehicle. In those gooseneck hitches attached to the frame of the towing vehicles, at least one hole is usually cut in the load bed of the towing vehicle for insertion of the hitch ball.
Safety chains are often utilized with gooseneck hitches to provide a secondary means of connection between the rear of the towing vehicle and the front of the towed vehicle. In order to secure the safety chain, the towing vehicle may utilize a safety chain attachment device. These safety chain attachment devices, however, often obstruct the load bed of the towing vehicle when the hitch is not being used. This is particularly problematic for under bed gooseneck hitch systems, which are utilized to avoid such obstruction when not in use. One solution is to drill additional holes in a load bed of the towing vehicle, and secure a safety chain attachment device to part of the gooseneck hitch attached below the load bed. However, drilling additional holes in the towing vehicle is often undesirable due to constraints of such towing vehicle.
For example, certain towing vehicles include a frame member that is attached to the towing vehicle frame below the load bed. The gooseneck hitch may be attached with this frame in any appropriate manner. It, however, may be necessary to drill additional holes within this frame for certain prior art safety chain attachment devices. These additional holes may be extremely difficult to drill or otherwise create as the frame member is often made from a high strength steel or other metal that makes drilling extremely difficult. Moreover, the holes may be undesirable as they may generally weaken the frame and may void manufacturer warranties for the towing vehicle.
A need, therefore, exists for a safety chain engaging device that provides an attachment portion appropriately spaced from the gooseneck hitch without requiring holes to be formed through the frame of the towing vehicle. There is a further a need for a safety chain attachment device that is easy to install and that generally prevents voiding of manufacturer warranties.